Celesia and Zod - an equestian love story
by sky-blue-quill
Summary: A story inpried by the likes of 'beuaty and the beast' and 'keep calm and flutter on' in honor of valentines day.
1. Chapter 1

Celesia and Zod - an equestian love story

Chapter 1;

(an: the new episode with fluttershy and discord was very inspiring to me! I love the way their friendship overwon discord's evil and it made me want to do the same thing with love on this special day! i was reading a lot of love stories on this site and there was one thing i did'nt like in them. In all the soties the character do things together without being shown that they love each other first. I like to be what i preach so im' writing as tory about two characters foaling in love - and that love overcomes evil! I hope you guys like it!)

Zod tumbled between the spikes of cie downward. He was livid, his face pulses with anger at his arch nemess - superman! as he fell down, his last look was at superman and lois lane gazing softly a into their eyes. Then he fell down and down until he started to feel sleepy. He was very tired after fighting superamn and he could'nt hold out much longner. He spitfully closed his eyesand growled on last time as he plumbleted towards something… Soon he realized that he was now awake and he was lying on the floor. he brushed the dirt out of his yes and flipped over - massaging his acheing neck with his hooves. He felt around and realized that his black karate suit was still nice and had not been damaged by the fall. He groaned cruelly and he flipped over onto his back and and stood up. -the air smells nice here- zod though coldly -much like planted hooston, except it is cleaner here- he listened and heard the souns of laughtere and happines. -fools- he thought dominantly - soon you will learn your place… ..and you will only laugh when i allow you to do so!- the sounds of their happines made him incredibly amgry. HE felt his black bard with his hooves and slicked back his hiar. he finally opeoned his angry - beaded eys. He saw a beatuiful town- filled with happily siling faces and ponies singing and whitsling on their way merily. They all turned and waved to sod with friendly grins on their aimable faces. Zod ticked his teeth iratly and stomped his hoof - he went to flex his handBUTHELOOKEDATITANDREALIZ EDTHATITWASN"TAHAND! It was…. ….a hoof. He looked all over his body and realized his was a pony - just like everypony else. He stumbled bewirdledly - "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ZOD?!" he thundered confusedly? His eyes turned red and he looked all over his whole body and realized not a shred of kryptn remained! He glared at th world that had done this and proclailmed - "THIS MATTERS NOT! I AM RULER OF EQUESTRIA - … …- GENERAL ZOD! SON OF KRYPTON! ALL SHALL BOW MORTALS!" he roared authrotiavely. Everypony just laughed and went on their days. Thrust shambled off into an alleyeway savagely - where he found a statue! It was a royal canterlot statue of princess celastia and her sister luna holding hooves with kind smiles on the gentel faces. Zod screamed with anger at the sight and zapped it with his lazier eyes and changed their heads into his. The scupltor came out from behind the statue - he had een working on the plaqué. He tucked his hat and looked puzzedly at sod. Zod greaned at him cruelly and yelled out "KNEEL BEFORE ME!". The scultpro was confused - he was using the royal canterlot voice-so he must be important - so he kneeled respectuflly - bowing he's head politely. Zod saw this and chuckled sinisterly - he then realized somehting. 'I have powers beyond reason here' - he comprehended suddenly - then 'Do I have all the powers from planet hooston?, I wonder-" he thought about lifting into the air - like he was a feather in a fan - and he slowly lifted above the ground- he gloated thunderously "HAHAHAHAHAWHAHWHAhA!" - he threw back his head and cackled darkly - then he flew off into the sky - grinning at the helpless wordl below him. The first thing he decided to do was to go around to every statue and put his face on it - when he finished that he had made a realization! A lot of the statues were of princess celestia and her sister princess luna! -she must be their ruler- he thought -when she bows down before me - so too will all of equestrian! - he gloated inwardly at the thought. Soon he arrived at the palace gates of the royal canterlot palace - guards looked at him suspeciously. When one guard tried to walk up to him Zod picked him up with his eyes and threw him into the gates so hard that the gates opened crookedly. Another guard walked up to him but Zod blew him so hard that he fell over and went limp - unable to stand up. Finally shining armor walked up to him charmingly and said -'sir, I'm afraid your going to have to stop.'- he scolded respectfully. Zod glared at him like a raging fire and zod punched his head so hard that his teeth flew around in his mouth and almost went rhough his head and brain but celestia stopped it just in time. The royal princess stepped regally down from he tower steps and stroed confidentally towards the new pony. She used her magic to fix shining armor's teeth and put him on a hospital cart. Then she turned to Zod sternly - 'STOOP IMEADTIATLY!' - she castized in the royal canterlot voice severously. Her eyes - which were always with some nice glow because she is the kindest ruler in equestrian - now were narrowed and squinted at the new pony in canterlot. Zod looked right back at her and screamed defiantly - "NO - NEEL BEFORE ME! BOW!' -he roared enragedly and shot her with his eyes. It dint' work - the shots shimmered around her and turned bright yelloy-gold. She turned to face Zod and said 'YOU SHOULD USE YOUR POWERS TO HELP PONIES - NOT HURT THEM' she boomed knowladgely. Zod felt a little flutter inside him when she said that - but he pushed it away and contiuned - trying to slam her with his super strenght. Celestia just grabbed him with her magic and pushed him away - not hurting anypony in the process. Zod was furousl! steam oozed from his nose and his eyes went hugely red and he shook all over with unplapable rage! He picked up a rock and threw it so hard that it blew a huge hole in the door behind celesita. Celestia looked at the door and sighed regrettably - 'I see theres no reasoning with you' - she said mournfully and she picked him up with her magic and got out a special magic birdle. The bridle was gold with black diamonds on it in the shape of a lock and it had white and rainbow trim with a red cushion under it. She put the bridle onto Zod's neck sadly and tighenets it - 'you now wear a bridle that stops your magic'- she informed kidnly -'you now have no powers and you cannot leave the castle under my orders. I a'm sorry but you have to learn to be nice.'. Zod frothed angrily and pulled lividly at the bridle while screaming 'NOO!' as loud as his lungs could be. He finally collapsed, now under the rule of this kind, beatiful and genereus leader of equestrian. She smiled inwardly and hoped this new pony would learn to be nice - kind - gentle and even maybe - loving one day. She would make sure that day would come because she saw that he was very lonely. Shining armor was back from the hospital, he saluted dutifuly to his princess - 'hello mah'hm' - he spoke intelligently - 'what are your orders about this pony?' - he queiried curously. 'take him to my room's guest quarters' she ordered kindly 'make him a nice bed on the couch and get a hot water bottle for him please, if you can!' - 'Of course mah'm!' he beamed eagerly - 'you can count on me!' he picked up Zod and carried him off to his new home. Clestia walked ponderously out onto the balcony - thinking about what had happened. -She had never seen a pony with his kinds of powers before - she rolled her eyes strenuously - 'what am i going to do?' she queried silently. Meanwhile Zod had been placed on the bed-where he sat-thinking about what had happened. He had never met somepony more powerful than he! - it was shocking and something even more shocking had happened - she had taken kindness on him - and taken him into her palace. He struggled - trying to wrest free of the bridle;s tight grip- while thinking about how all these ponies acted around this kind alicorn. They had risked themsurlvs in order to protect her - the pony they all cared about - nopony had ever done that for general Zod - he wonered what it was like to have ponies who cared about you and loved yu. He turned over to the balcony and looked out it - musing curiusly at the events of today. Then he felt tired so he slouced over to the bed and lie down - the fighting had left him very tired and he yawned determindly as he concluded quietly- 'I shall find the answeres to this pony tommoror….." Celestia stepped off the balcony and into her royal bed - with curtains that were red with gold trim and had white decorations - and she hung up her crown as she got ready to sleep. 'I will help him - find kindness and peace….. …..tomorrow' she mumbled to herself as she drifted off into sleep.

[an: its the start of a whole new adventure! - this time involving love that tames the angry beast in Zod! I'm going to update 1 per day until valintines' day. please remember to let me know ho to imrpove the story and thhanks to all the people who read this!]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

9an: this story is about two characters tat fall in love and - it has some romantic scenes. People who are to young to read this should'nt. thanks to all the awesome readers who helped by reading and comenting so i could make the story better - when I first started witing, i had never been in the broney comunity before - and i wanted to make something nice in it! you guys were zoo nice to me! - your the best and i hope you all know it! I do'nt own the rights to celesita, Zod or any other mlpfim charaters. i hope you enjoy it!)

the morning sun streamed gallantly through the stained glass window - which was a beatiful swan landing on a lake. the warm rays gently warmed Zod's sleepy face - pushing him awake in a nice way. He got out of bed sleepily and went over to make some breakfast. He tried to make some toast but he couldn't becasue the girlde stopped his superpowers. 'Bahhh'' he smondered inwardly - 'i can't use my heat beams - even to make toast?' he drowsed disgruntedly - 'i am truly sorry but im afred not' - it was - Princess Celstia - she was wearing her crown and a white bathrobe that was signed by all the main six in the colors of their manes and it had gold trim. She was making a pot of hot royal tea - 'i want to let you free - but you must learn to be kind and gentle to other ponies' - she informed him caressingly. She opened the door and led him out - 'would you like to attend a play with me?' she queried - 'i am going to a play done by phillies at the canterlot school and got you a ticket'- she told him nicely. Zod grumbled a bit - but something inside him waned to make him stay near this pony - something about her mad him feel… ….different. 'i will go princess…-" he grumbled drugedly. Then celestia changed into her gold armor and she opened the door politely for Zod. 'thank you' he thanked quietly - 'its fine!' said princess celestia. the play was done by the little philies who were in celesta's school - and they were zoo happy she was coming that they put up a white big banner that said 'welcome celsetia!' in big gold letters. the two ponies took their seats in the guest of honor booth - and they were just abbot to sit down when a philly came out of the wing and said 'thank you for coming!' to them excitedly. the lights went out and the two ponies watched the show that the phillies worked so hard on. It was a historical play all about what happened to nightmare moon - how she was very lonely and shoo she tried to make everypony like her using her powers to force them misguidedly. Zod knew how that felt like - he had once ben like that to - then celestia was very sad becasu her actions meant that she had to be changed to make things better for everypony. She didn't like sending her to the moon - but she had to help the ponies becase she cared about them. When she came back - she was greeted by rainbow dash and other main 5. They showed her he to show kindness though friendship - and she changed and became liked b everypony. Zod felt very touced by hat the phillies were doing - they were really nice and eager to do good things! When the filllies took their bows - Zod was the first one to stood up and give a standing ovulation! - a fant smile misted across his lips. Celesita looked at him and smiled kindly - he did care! They took a walk back through celsita's garden - walking alone together in the hedges. It wa a quite and peaceful night, with the stars smiling at the two ponies waking - 'they were very good' - Zod said finally - 'indeed - i think so to' warmed celestia kindly. 'they really look up to you…..' admitted Zod sheepisly - 'i can definitely see why' - he concluded embarasedly. Celesia put her hoof in her mouth and laughed softly yet gently - 'that's zoo sweet of you Zod - i was very prod of you when you gave them a standing ovuation for their play.' he put his head down on the ground but turned his gaze upwards to the pricess' touching eyes. 'i….. ….thanks for being zoo kind to me celesia said Zod - and he meant it - her treatment of her was making him look a whole new way! he sighed deeply as the princess took him with her magic and gently lifted him too his hooves. "You are most welcome! -" celestia crowned afectionately - "it makes me so happy to see you… …" she trawled off softly - blushing slightly. There was a crisp stillness in the air while the two ponies tried to think of something to day - they stopped because they liked the quiteness that smothered them in its' warm feeling. The fireflies came slowly out of the bushes and lit up the air like a field of gowing lights - "the fireflies sure are pretty' - the two ponies daid to eachother. Then celestia put her hoof in her mouth and giggled gently and affectionately as Zod blushed crimson red embarasedly. He looked at the ground again ashamed - when celestia said "tou're right! they are pretty, you should'nt be embarased about it." Zod looked up crusioasly - accidentaly looking into celesita's kind yellow eyes. he was transfixed by her soft-gentle-gaze and opened his mouth to say somethingBUT CELESTIA gently put her hoof in his mouth and said ' hush - the fireflies are doing something amazing!" quietly yet confidentialy. Then the fireflies swirled around the two ponies like a gentle whirlwind of glowing light - "put out your hoof and hold it there' - celesita comanded warmly - Zod did it and held out hif hoof and waited for a while. One-by-one - a firefly landed on his hoof and started glowing - Zod was amazed! He glazed at the tiny emrald glowing creature - "to think that such beauty could exist in something so smal!" he discovered astoundedly! Then the firefly went away to join its family and they all went happily off together - glowing like a swarm of tiny lanters. "It was almost as beutful as you…" Zod blurted out aloud - he did'nt think he had said it - but he had invertedly procalimed it to the princess. The kind princes looked very surprised for a oment - her eyes went huge and see stood very still - like a pole - then she warmed up all over and realized she felt something special for this pony - just like he felt something special for her. Zod looked glaergasted! - what if he made celestia angry? - what if she did'nt like him - he was her prisoner after al?! - what if she abadoned him and he went back to feeling zoo very lonely - just like before? He did'nt dare look at her - he was zoo scared he could'nt think what to do! Then he felt celestias' warm and kind touch of magic and herd the words "Zod - i never thought that a pony such as you could say something so kind and caring" - she blessed proudly - "I don't think you eed this anymore' - she concluded kindly - as she undid the straps on the birdle the held back Zod's magic. Zod was stuned - he couln't believe what has happeneing! The celestia walked over and nuzled his ear affectonately with her foof - with a look of deep kindness and something else in her eyes. They embraced romanticallyBUT IT STARTED TO RAIN BEFORE THEY COULD! The two ponies looked at each other and realized that they still loked as pretty - even in the rain. Then they huddled together for warmth and trotted of to the casle fondly to get out of the rain that was watering the plants and flowers of the garden. They clovered under the arch and went in through the front door. They giggled together and they ran went through the halls and up some stairs - their hooves gently brushed a banister that had a heart shape with gold trim on it. They finally stopped on a balcony to watch the sun set beautifuly on the golden orange-clouds - Zod leaned against the warm princes and they watch the sun set together - not saying anthing but enjoing its beauty. "I wonder how many ponies are watching the sun set right now…" Zod mused ponderously - then they went up some more stairs unti they came to princess celstia's room. They were still wet and there were not towels - but celestia used her magic and blew a gentle golden flame which danced through the air intimatly and landed on the fireplace. The logs lit up in a gentle golden glow - ilumating the princess' airloom fireplace - it was a white stone statue that had a image of celestia lighting the way to millons of ponies with gold trim. They got on the floor and huddled up together - warming up and drying off int the wam glow of the small fire. They booth took in the moment- enjoying the quiet silence ad serene feelings that washed over the two of them together. They all knew that they wanted to feel the way they feel now for the rest of their lives together - htese feelings knew that now that Zod had finaly found somepony who loved Zod for who he is - he would never feel lonely ever again. :)

[an: broney's - you guys are the best! I hope you all find love in your lives too :)3! next chapter things go up in their relationship - thank you commentors for helping me write stories better! And thank all you who read the story! - I hope you all have a nice day!]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(an: the romance continues friends! this story had scenes with romantic stuff in it so you kow if youl'l like it or not and you shouldn't read it f your young- thans to all the nice people whor ead this - and all the nice people who help me improv my stories by comending on it!)

the two ponies felt an enoarmos sense of peace envelope them like a tide of comfort - they wraped a blanked around the two of them and hudled down next to the fireplace. pressed up against his loveing caretaker - sod turned to see her gentle and kind face glowing from the light of the growing fire - it feld zoo nice to be with celestia like this - he treasured every moment they had together - like he was cudling a newborn baby. "i know this will sound silly - but I mean what i am abbot to say" Zod declared embarasedly - but celestia put her hoof in his mouth and whispered gently - 'I know - it does'nt sound silly….. …..I love you too Zod!" she beamed adoingly. The two ponies stood up and embraced romantically - their necks intertwining as the whishpered nothings into eachother's ears - Zod threw his arms around the tall-strong-gentle allicorn and squezed princes celestia kindly. they fell on the floor and started to cuddle - Zod rubbed his smiling head up and down across the princes's soft cheek while holding her tenderly in his strong arms - he loved feeling her warmth against his happy face - he laughed joyously as he went. Celestia was felling the moment just as much - she delighted to hear Zod's laugh mirthfuly dance across her ears and his warm face and the way he held her with his super - strength-both strongly but gently-it made her feel a way she had not felt for a long - long time. She was now feeling what ceadence must have felt when she first met shining armor - true love that canged her - and him. They continued to cuddel conspirotaly - their ownly noises being their giggles and "mmmmmm"'s of delight in eahothers' warthm - and the soft crackling fo the fire against te logs. Zod flipped celestia over acidentaly with a surpised 'whoops!" and he was very conerned - because what if he had hurt celestia?! - he would feel terrible! - celestia chortled kindly and pulled Zod close to her - taking a moment to look deeply into his tender blue eyes before…. ….._Kissing_ him on the noossee! Zod's entire face lit up the same kind of red as big macentosh was for a minute - then a big broad grin painted itself across his happy face - he shook all over himself with delighte then leaned over the gentle royal-princes and whispered - "I love you my lady' in her softly shaped ear - barley speaking through his quibbling lips. then she pulled him in close caresingly a d tweaked his ear platfuly - "you took the wors right out of my mouth" she proclaimed smiling - Zod loved to see her smile - it was like a her dazzling smile had teeth with lights in them - so when she grinned the who room was lit up with his warm - kind and peaceful glow. Seeing her smile gave him a special feeling - he kept on grinning boradly at the pony he loved zoo much. Zod put his head on her soft and warm shoulder and sighed deeply - revealing in the intiamet warmth of the fire and the warth they were sharing between themselves. Shining amor acidentaly walked into the room carrying a towel and teaser - noticing the two ponies as he put the teaser down on the bed - he was stunderstruck! - his eyes grew and his pupies shrank down until they were smaller than the grans of salt used in the teaset - he spluttered and muttered and finally stammered - "i'mi'mim'i;mi'm-v-v-v-vvver-er-y-rr-ry-y-s-so-rrrrryy pirncess - ill be gone' he left the room suprisedly with a look of incredible confusion on his face - then he thorugh about how celestia had gotten this once mean pony to be nice and kind-and loving and then he though about how seeing them reminded him of his fisrst time seeing cadence and he smiled delgitely - shook his head and went on his rote - thinking about what love does to ponies. Zod and celesita did'nt care - they were drunk on love! (an: bing drunk is not somthing you should do! I only used it here as an exprersion - showing hat these two are so in love that they do things they woul'nt nomaly do- because they';re zoo in love :)) The two ponies lost themselves romanticaly in eachothere's eyes and embraces - Zod put his head on celestia's vevetly chest to hear her big heart beating a soft and comforing sound - he snuggled and pressed his head more against her chest and sighed delightedly - celestia saw him doing this and laughed splendidly which made Zod smile broaden even more - Celestia looked fawningly at the pony - he looked just like a happy poppy - with a big adoing grin across his face - he nuzzled her face against his and softly _kissed_ her ear with his grinning lips as celestia blushed and smiled that quite smile - just like fluttershy - as Zod softly rubbed his nose throush her hair - aprectiating it's softness and warmth - like dragging his head through a soft misty curtan of light - before returning to his love's face onece more. Their limbs intertwined in a soft and romantic way and they hugged eachother- Zod burling his love in his strong bear grasp of a hug - and celestia clasping herself around the strong pony as her eyes grazed on his tender form. The two of them laughed together and cozied up closer to the fireplace - letting its gentle warmth enamor their intertwined grasp - they booth shivered with delight - feeling eachothers' quaking - which made them both hug each-other even tighter - so the looked like a vibrang cell-phone. Celestia' was waking her time with Zod - she reached up with her hoof and tweaked his ear playfuly - before pulling down to her mouth and wispreing "i want to feel this way for the rest of my life' earnestly in Zods' ear ear - Zpd felt like a flower was blooming inside him as he gazed remicently into his love's golden shining eyes - he leaned over tenderloin and declared soflty - me too!" celesita grinned enamoratly and used her magic to stroke Zod's hair effectonatly with her grace - like a swan landing gently on a lake. Zod returned the favour - taking one of his fooves off of his hug and running it through celestia's hair. He watched the amazing patterns and spirals that it danced around his hoof- like he was dragging his hoof through the most beutiful stream in the world - her hair was so warm - like a batch of cookies bougt from the oven - he took the hoof out of her hair and rubbed gently acros her cheek - spreading the heat across her face - celestia closed her sunlight eyes and broadened her grin and hummed enjoingly and let out an 'wooooooh" as the wrth felt very nice - then a quiver of siprise when Zod started rubbing his forehed against her neck - she cooed snugly and pulled him in for aniter kind embrace. they mowed their heads against eachothers' head and traced the soft lines of her be autiful face with his hoof- liek a finely-scuplted work of art made by the best sculpters' with a vision of true beuity. Celesta blushed compasonatly and wrapped her hooves around Zods' thick-muscular neck in a soft caresing embrace they rubbed necks again and Zod queivered delihtedly at the fell of celesia's warm and soft breath on him. "oh i love you my queen, my princess….. ….celestia!" he whhispered euphemicly - her name was like a blessing song shining through his joyous lips. A tender grin broke on celesita's face and she playfully kniked Zods' hansome face - which made Zod laugh deeply, touched by the tender show off her affection. He was transfixed by her kindly gaze as she leaned in close to him and squeezed his strong tender body like a big genlte pinyata. They watched the moonlight stream onto eachrothers' faces and looked at it dance across her slender-gentle features as they felt their feelings explode and shower into a world of joyous amoration and peaceful contendedness. The two love-ponies finally setled down near the warmth of the fireplace whose glow had bourne witness to their feelings. The two ponies were getting very sleepy after all their excitement that had passed between them - they lay down together and put their heads on eachother's soft bellies - crumbling into eachothers' arms for a night together in dreamland.

[an: the story of how Zod found forgiveness and love in celestia is over! I had zoo much fun writing it for you guys - i hope you like it! Thanks to commetors for helping me omprove my stories - and thanks to everyone who read it! I hope all your dreams come true.]


End file.
